


Jigsaw

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12571408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: A scary movie might not be everyone's idea of a romantic night out, but to Nico it's perfect.





	Jigsaw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrankieTerror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieTerror/gifts).



“Happy Anniversary!” Paul waved two cinema tickets in front of Nico’s face, grinning as he sat down on the sofa next to him. “I got us tickets to _Jigsaw_ tonight.”

“Our anniversary was in September.” Nico laughed, leaning in for a kiss.

“Okay then, happy sixty-one months and-“ Paul glanced at his watch “-two weeks.”

Nico’s heart swelled with love, he was so glad to have Paul in his life, and he had treasured every day that they had spent together.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Nico glanced at the DVDs on the shelf, all seven _Saw_ films lined up next to each other, one for each of the first seven years that they were dating. He couldn’t quite fathom that they’d been together for thirteen years, and married for five. Sometimes it seemed like just yesterday that they were kids in love, fumbling their way through a relationship.

“I can’t believe it’s been seven years since the last _Saw_ film.” Nico shook his head, in his mind he was still twenty-one, and it was almost jarring to realise that he was thirty now.

“I know, we’re getting old.” Paul snorted in laughter, reaching out to hold Nico’s hand, the silver wedding ring glinting in the light. “How does a movie marathon with lots of junk food sound?”

Nico grinned, fidgeting with his glasses as he reached out for the remote, no question of which films they would watch.

“You always did know the way to my heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
